The dance,part delux
by micheal dark
Summary: The return of my 2 fic EVER,and the 8th revival of it. For your pleasure. It deals with a tragic event at the prom,and the aftermath it wreaks in it's path. S/S,T/E,Meilin/oc are all included. :) HAVE FUN!!!! R&R is apreiciated,but not at all required
1. Default Chapter

Just In | Directory | Columns | Ad Blocker | Dictionary   
[ Find ] Log In | Register   
Menu  
- Help  
- TOS  
- Credits  
- Privacy  
  
  
  
  
Fanfic » Anime » Card Captor Sakura » The Dancefont   
size: (+) : (-)  
  
Author: micheal dark  
1. the dance  
2. black  
3. Schism  
4. Just another rainy night  
5. Put your lights on  
  
  
PG-13 - English - Angst/Romance - Reviews: 2 - Publish   
date: 12-30-01 - Updated: 12-30-01 storyid: 521110  
  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own CCS. Clamp does. I do,however,own Lucifer Jones LeFaye.   
The song belongs to Garth Brooks(so shoot me,I like Garth's shit. This is the   
live version from"Double Live") and Capital Records. Some death and cursing.the   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ seperates for flashbacks. There is a song here,but it's about   
halfway down,say be patient,you will get to it.  
  
The Dance  
  
"How do feel,"asked the Dj. "Feel like partying? How about dacing? I'm a gonna   
play Pearl Jam's Garden,so get your partner and be in it with love."  
  
It was the last school dance,Senior Prom,and after an hour of sitting around   
talking small talk,Li,Eriol,and the new kid in town,Lucifer Jones LeFaye,took   
thier girls on the floor.  
  
Madison and Eriol. Everyone seemed to envy this couple,probally cause they had   
been together for 7 years and finally engaged. They thought almost like   
twins,the only ones who understood eachothers every move.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Eriol aproached Madison. Madison met his piercing,lovely violet eyes,strikingly   
similar to her own.  
  
"Yes,Eriol,"asked Madison. "Hun,you look troubled. What is it?!"  
  
"Madison,dearest,you know school is almost over,and I wanted to know if you   
could take it to heart if we go to the Prom,and do think you could marry me?"  
  
"Huh?" Madison looked shocked,then nodded her head in approval. "Yes Eriol,I   
would be much delighted."  
  
"Madison,you look like you're going to cry. Why?"  
  
"I'm just so happy,"cried Madison,jumping into Eriol's arms,in front of the   
entire lunch crowd,who applauded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Li and Sakura,the kawaiest couple of the year winners. Always so happy   
together,without a cre since the cards had been captured.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Li?"  
  
"Yes,Sakura?"  
  
"Ya know I love you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Go to the Prom with me than."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Li and Sakura kissed passionatly under the Cherry Blossom tree in Madison's   
yard.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And Meilin and Lucifer. Only known eachother a few months and already felt madly   
about echother.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lucifer bumped into Meilin.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Oh,I am so sorry,madamoiselle! Here,let me help you up."  
  
"Hey,you're the new kid from France,aren't you?"  
  
"Yes,my name is Lucifer Jones Lefaye."  
  
Li came up to them. He looked at Meilin,and saw her eyes fill with the same love   
lust and love she showed toward him,and felt as if he just lost a close sister.   
He hollered"Did you say LeFaye,"just to break his own tension.  
  
"Oh,monchery,I didn't know you were there. I meant no harm to you or your girl.   
And yes,I did say LeFaye,as in the Witch of Avalon.,Clow."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I can smell the blood of Merlin in you,hinting you are a decendent of Clow,as   
his grandfather was Merlin. I would like to ask if I can get to know your girl   
better."  
  
"She's my cousin. Her name is Meilin."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There they all were. Dancing like the sun would never rise,even now as the night   
grew towards it's close.  
  
Then,all of a sudden,tragedy struck all the girls,as they all started to have   
heart-attacks at once.  
  
Looking back  
On the memory of  
The dance we shared  
Beneath the stars above  
  
Li cried out as Sakura gasped in pain and her breath began to leave her. He was   
shocked,and held Sakura close,before laying her to the ground. "Hold on,Sakura.   
Help will get here soon,just hang in there!"  
  
For a moment  
All the world was right  
How could I have known  
(That)You'd ever say good-bye  
  
Eriol turned into a weeping nutcase as he laid Madison down,but was too   
despondent and spiraling into pittiful sorrow and self destructive rage,it was   
Madison that with the little srtrength she had after all the pangs,tried to   
comfort Eriol,the one she could share all her secrets and insecurities with,and   
Eriol,starting to understand what he could lose,tried to hold back,to be  
strong.  
  
And Now  
Glad I didn't know  
The away it all would end  
The way it all would go  
Our lives   
Are better left to jinx  
I could have missed the pain  
But I'd a have miss  
The dance  
  
Lucifer followed suit and laid Meilin down. He,though,just stared at her,as if   
saying"Lord,not now. Don't let this happen,not again. Don't take my love like   
you so cruelly took my mother."  
  
From where Li was,he couldn't see the misery in Lucifer's eyes,and asked"How can   
you be so calm?!"  
  
Lucifer looked at Li,almost evilly,and said"Because does not disturb me. What   
disturbs me is that these DUMB,DEAF,MUTE,AND LAME MOTHERFUCKERS BEHIND US DON'T   
HAVE THE DESCENCECY TO RUN TO A PHONE AND DAIL 911!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF THEY   
DON'T WANT TO LOOK LIKE THE PUNCH BOWL,THEY'LL GO AND DO IT!!!!" He clenched his   
fist and the punch bowl shattered! Glass was directed into the crowed,and a wave   
of juice went on top of everyone,scattering them like a herd of bison running   
from pride of lions. Li saw the most hainice look of self -satisfaction he'd   
ever seen on anyone before in his life,almost like Lucifer had just gotten back   
at someone for crossing him.  
  
Lucifer chuckled and screamed"You think you can turn your back on moi? Welcome   
moi with open arms,then when it really counts,not be thier for support? Oh no,I   
will not let you betray moi like God did! Guese again,fools."  
  
Meilin managed to yell"Lucifer Jones,don't be like that! Your bible teaches you   
to'Give them,father,for they know not what they do',doesn't it? But then   
again,Li and I are Confucist. Lucifer,where are you,I can't see you any more. I   
can't feel my body. What is going on?"  
  
Meilin,Madison,and Sakura's eyes had glazed over and were rolling back   
slowly,ever so slowly,as death crept up to take them. The boys suddenly realized   
they were losing and thier minds collectivly drifted to better times with thier   
beloved,especially Li,who had ywo close people to lose,Meilin and Sakura.  
  
Holding you  
I held everything  
For a moment  
Wasn't I the king  
But If I'd only known  
How the king would fall  
Hey,who's to say  
You know   
I might have chanced it all  
  
Then the ambulance showed up. As the paramedics loaded them into the   
ambulance,the guys thought they saw the last glint of light,of vigor,of life   
sart to leave to girls eyes.  
  
As the ambulance sped off,the boys gave foot pursuit.  
  
chorus  
  
After running for a half hour,they finally arrived at the hospital. They were   
greated by the doctor. "Boys,I'm sorry. We tried,but it was too little,too late.   
They died at the same exact moment,11:37 p.m.,June first,2009. I am so sorry.   
There was nothing we could do."  
  
Li clutched the wall,trying to support himself,unable to breath. Eriol   
balled,and balled,and balled like a baby. Lucifer ran out the door hollering   
like a banshee yelling at a siren. Then,as he neared the entrance to the   
woods,Eriol thought he saw a blood splatter,like someone swelling up and   
blasting to smithereens.  
  
Li thought about Sakura and Meilin. Sakura,his girlfriend,the one he wanted for   
life. Meilin,his fiance`,the one he thought of as his sister. Both of   
them,gone,snatched from them due to simple heart-attacks! {How? They were so   
much stronger than that}he thought. {How?! NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!}  
  
  
Submit Review  
Report Possible Abuse  
Add Story to Favorites  
Add Author to Favorites  
Add Author to Author Alert  
  
1. the dance  
2. black  
3. Schism  
4. Just another rainy night  
5. Put your lights on 


	2. black

Just In | Directory | Columns | Ad Blocker | Dictionary   
[ Find ] Log In | Register   
Menu  
- Help  
- TOS  
- Credits  
- Privacy  
  
  
  
  
Fanfic » Anime » Card Captor Sakura » The Dancefont   
size: (+) : (-)  
  
Author: micheal dark  
1. the dance  
2. black  
3. Schism  
4. Just another rainy night  
5. Put your lights on  
  
  
PG-13 - English - Angst/Romance - Reviews: 2 - Publish   
date: 12-30-01 - Updated: 12-30-01 storyid: 521110  
  
  
Disclaimer:Song is property of Pearl Jam and Quality Records. I don't own   
CCS,but I do own Lucifer. All things in last disclaimer ring true. I made   
this,cause I had the song,and needed spomething to do,so don't be mad if it's a   
little incoherent.  
  
Black  
  
It had two weeks. Two weeks since Meilin and the others died. Two weeks,and now   
the day Lucifer Jones LeFaye treaded. Today they buried his precious Meilin.  
  
Why did this happen? Why? A little while ago Meilin had been full of vigor. Of   
vitallity. Of passion.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lucifer asked"Are you sure Li won't mind if you and I kiss? I don't want to   
upset him. I would be most distrot if I harmed you or your family in any way."  
  
"If Li don't find out,it won't hurt him. Lets move on."  
  
Lucifer and Meilin leaned closer and passionatly kissed under moonlit night at   
the Li manor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{Why,Meilin,why'd you go and leave me,too},thought Lucifer.  
  
Empty sheets of canvass  
Untouched sheets of clay  
Her lace spread before me  
As her body once did  
All five horizons  
Revolved around her soul  
As the Earth to the sun  
The air that I tasted  
Has taken a turn  
Ooh,all I taught her was everything  
Ooh,I know she gave me all she wore  
And now my bitter hands  
Chafe beneath the glass   
Of what was everything  
Oh,all the pictures have  
Been washed in black  
Tatooed everything  
  
Li looked at at Lucifer and got concerend by the disconnected look on his face.   
Li had lossed something in him,too. Meilin had meant a great deal to Li,also.   
She was after all his cousin and "fiance`". There was now void in him that could   
never be replaced.   
  
Li tried to approach Lucifer and him comforting shoulder,but Lucifer hissed at   
Li. "Stand back,Clow,unless you're looking for a royal ass-kicking. I'm not   
playing,either,"growled the usally soft-spoken young frenchman.  
  
"But Lucifer..."  
  
"Stand back!" Lucifer's energy blasted off the ricter scale,as things around him   
began to lift off the ground.  
  
I take a walk outside  
I'm sorround by some  
Kids at play  
I can feel thier laughter  
So why do I sear  
Oh,and twisted thoughts   
Spinning round in my head  
I'm spinning  
Oh,I'm spinning  
How quick the sun can  
Drop away  
And bitter hands   
Craddle broken glass  
Of what what was everything  
And all the pictures have  
All been washed in black  
Tatooed everything  
And the love gone bad  
Turned my world to black  
Tatooed all I see  
All I am  
All I'll ever be  
Yeah  
  
"Li,I'm sorry. I cant do this. I'll hurt somrone if I stay here." Lucifer looked   
up from his wine glass and saw how Li looked confused and disheartened. "I never   
meant to hurt you. I'll just take my leave,mochery."  
  
Lucifer left the grand Confucist temple(the Li familly had paid to bury everyone   
on thier land),kneeled down on the steps,and prayed to God to forgive his   
sins,then pulled out a bowie knife in Li's plain site. "Meilin,mom,I am   
sorry,but I cannot take the pressure of this world any more. I shall join you   
shortly."  
  
I know someday you'll have a beautiful life   
I know you'll be a star  
In someone elses sky  
But why  
Why can't it be  
Why can't it be mine  
  
With these words,Lucifer plunged the knife ito his throat. The blood oozed thick   
maroon as it seemed to boil out. It enveloped the whole area,and made Li   
somrthing that's not easy to get him,sick.   
  
"Good God,noooooooooo,"he exclaimed. He picked up Lucifer's glass,looked at   
it,and hollered"Damn it! Damn it all!" He hurled the glass against hte temple   
walls and ran to his car,knowing if he stayed,he'd probally hurt himself,too.  
  
  
Submit Review  
Report Possible Abuse  
Add Story to Favorites  
Add Author to Favorites  
Add Author to Author Alert  
  
1. the dance  
2. black  
3. Schism  
4. Just another rainy night  
5. Put your lights on 


	3. schism

Just In | Directory | Columns | Ad Blocker | Dictionary   
[ Find ] Log In | Register   
Menu  
- Help  
- TOS  
- Credits  
- Privacy  
  
  
  
  
Fanfic » Anime » Card Captor Sakura » The Dancefont   
size: (+) : (-)  
  
Author: micheal dark  
1. the dance  
2. black  
3. Schism  
4. Just another rainy night  
5. Put your lights on  
  
  
PG-13 - English - Angst/Romance - Reviews: 2 - Publish   
date: 12-30-01 - Updated: 12-30-01 storyid: 521110  
  
  
Standard disclaimers from other chapters apply. Song owned by Tool,Toolshed and   
EMI\Virgin Records  
  
  
Schism  
  
Li Showran drove,and drove,and drove,not knowing where he was going,or when he'd   
stop. After what he had been through over past two weeks,he frankly didn't give   
a flying fuck. He just wanted to get away,far away from his desintigrating   
life.{Why the hell? Why did this have to happen to me? Why,Sakura,Meilin,why?   
Can't someone here me? I want answeres! Help me!}he thought,weeping so bad,he   
couldn't see the road anymore,which started to make him feel a little better.  
  
I know  
Thje peices fit  
Cause I've watched them   
Fall away  
Mildewed and smoldering  
Fundimental  
Differing   
Pure   
Intention  
Juxtaposed  
Will set two lovers souls in motion  
Disintigrating as it goes  
Crippling our  
Communication  
The light that fueled our fire  
Has burned a hole  
Between us  
So  
We cannot seem   
to reach an end  
Testing our  
Communication  
  
He didn't want to see anything right now,not after watching his girlfriend and   
his lover die in the same. Not after witnessing his friend stab himself in the   
throat with a seven inch blade. Oh,no. Not after that.   
  
Why didn't he get them help? Why did he wait for the jackass idiots to do it? He   
could have done it,but instead he waited. He waited 51\2 minutes. That time   
could have prevent this pain from happening,but it took Lucifer throwing a   
psychotic hissie fit to do it.  
  
Lucifer. That not. The devil,that's what it translated to in Latin. Li's   
devil,come to find out,came from France,always titled everyone,used very proper   
language most of the time,was decendent from Morgan LeFaye,as he was a distant   
decendent of Merlin,and had very human emotions. His love held no bounds;he even   
killed himself to join his love,Li's cousin,in death. Why didn't he stop him?  
  
I know   
The peices fit  
Cause I watch them  
Tumble down  
No fault  
None to blame  
It doesn't me I don't desire  
To point the finger  
Blame any other  
Watch the temple   
topple over  
Bring the peices  
Back together  
Rediscover  
Communication  
  
Li reached the the end of his line. He had ran out of road. Stuck between the   
horror he had run from,and the South China Sea. A stone building,or the cold   
ocean.   
  
Li stopped to take a break. His eyes were highly dehydrated,and burned like   
mother fucking hell. He cleared away the salt deposits from the corners of his   
eyes,a rang out his drenched shirt. You would've sowr a pint of water flooded   
out instantaniously!   
  
Li looked out at the ocean that lay before him. It was magnificant. Just like   
his loves. {they shined like the sun off this water}Li thaught to himself. The   
lone soul just stood there,staring in wide,itch eyed amazement.   
  
Poetry  
That comes from  
The squaring off  
Between  
And the   
circling  
Is worth it  
Finding   
Beauty  
In the  
Dissonace  
  
Staring,unable to blink,cause his eyes burnt like hell to close. That's all Li   
did. Then he heard a voice talk to him.  
  
I know  
The pieces fit  
Cause I watched them   
fall away  
Mildewed and smoldering  
Strangled by our  
Coveting  
Doomed to crumble  
Unless we grow  
And strengthen our  
Communication  
  
It was Sakura talking to him. Li could hear his dead friends. They could   
communicate! Li felt so elated.  
  
Sakura,though,revealed herself,opened up the Netherrealm and showed herself,and   
she wasn't happy... "Li! Why,why,why,that's all I've heard you think for the   
past hour and a half. Do you think that question,the way you've been chewing   
yourself out,makes me pleased? I know you feel sorry,sad,all that stuff,but for   
God's sake,man,PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!!!! I know you miss us,that is perfectly   
acceptable,but don't bite your heart out. Please.?!"  
  
Meilin shouted in the background"Come on,Sakura! We're gonna play HORSE! I know   
you want to get beat be the champ,don't you?!"  
  
"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that! Bye,Li,and always remember:we will always   
be watching over you and Eriol. We will always be here to call on,if you two   
need us. Speaking of,don't look now. Bye,Li."  
  
Eriol and Li's mother,Yelan,pulled up next to his car.  
  
"Li-kun! There you are,"screamed Eriol. "We got worried,so we went after you."  
  
"Xao Lang! Why did you run off? And said it was proper to spill obscenities at a   
funeral?! You're coming back,young man! "  
  
"Mother,must you? I am grown man,for Heaven's sake! I am 18 years old! I'm sorry   
I couldn't stand staying at the place where my friend just killed himself!   
Jesus,I am not your child anymore,ya know!"  
  
Eriol was stunned that his decendent could yell at his mother like that! He   
would never even think of allowing his childeren to back-talk him like,but then   
again,Li made an interesting point.  
  
There was a long ass silence.  
  
Cold silence has a tendancy to  
Atrophy any sense of compassion  
From supposed Lovers  
From supposed Brothers  
  
Then Eriol spoke. "Yelan,you can go back. I think you should just go and carry   
the cerimony yourself. Li needs a friend right now,not a boss,okay.?"  
  
Yelan went to her care and drove away.  
  
Li said "Thanks,dude."  
  
"No prob. That's what big families are for,right?"  
  
Eriol put a comforting arm around Li's shoulder. Li returned the jester. He and   
Eriol just gazed at the great scenery. Then they saw a Flying Fish jumped out of   
the water and heard Madison and Sakura say"You two are sooo kawaii together.   
Remember,we'll be there for you...."  
  
  
Submit Review  
Report Possible Abuse  
Add Story to Favorites  
Add Author to Favorites  
Add Author to Author Alert  
  
1. the dance  
2. black  
3. Schism  
4. Just another rainy night  
5. Put your lights on 


	4. just another rainy nightwithout you

Just In | Directory | Columns | Ad Blocker | Dictionary   
[ Find ] Log In | Register   
Menu  
- Help  
- TOS  
- Credits  
- Privacy  
  
  
  
  
Fanfic » Anime » Card Captor Sakura » The Dancefont   
size: (+) : (-)  
  
Author: micheal dark  
1. the dance  
2. black  
3. Schism  
4. Just another rainy night  
5. Put your lights on  
  
  
PG-13 - English - Angst/Romance - Reviews: 2 - Publish   
date: 12-30-01 - Updated: 12-30-01 storyid: 521110  
  
  
7/22/01  
  
Disclaimer:Here it is,FINAL chapter(not to the song I originally planned,though   
*_*;;)! Sorry,but if you'd like,suggest a sequal or something,I'm constantly   
checking replies^_~. Thanks to all the others who have inspired me,Sakura and   
Wen Eve especial! Wen,I love you ficcies SSSSSSSSOOOOOOO   
MMMMMMUUUCCCCCHHHHH!!!!! I'M SO Glad that I INSPIRE YOU!!!!!!*glomppies Wen*  
  
Wen"That's great. I'm glad too,since no one elsre has the CURTESY to try and   
give me suggestions. But,Mike,you choking me*gasps*(Sorry,Wen,if I offended you   
there)."  
  
Me"OOOOOOOPPPPSSSSSS!!!!!!!! Well,let's see here,Oh Yeah! Song is property of   
Santana(God bless),and Eric "Everlast" Schrody(that's his real honesdt to god   
name). So,without further yado  
  
  
Put Your Lights On  
  
Eriol turned his and stared straight into Madison's big,Royal Blue Voilet eyes,a   
sad and worried expression paint on them. Eriol was paralyzed with fear. Not   
fear of what he saw being unexplainable,bizzare,or of-the-sort,but of what to   
tell someone who is sssooo horribly pained. That fear you get when your pal is   
down,but you don't know if they'll resent you advice,that petrifying feeling in   
the pit of your gut.  
  
Madison finally broke the silence and said"Hi,hun,been awhile,hasn't it",in the   
most hum-drum and grungy(a.n. I just had to say that,as grunge is my fave   
music-as if the Queensryche,Tool,and Pearl Jam didn't give it away)tone   
imaginable. She looked into his eyes,and thier sad and lost stares met in a   
moment of need and longing.  
  
Eriol looked into the eyes of his angle,expossed to him as was in his dreams. It   
was wrong,he didn't deserve this lovely God-send. No man did,not even Jesus   
himself deserved her. Her father especial. He didn't deserve this beau his   
daughter turned into,but she also didn't deserve to grow up without a dad like   
she had. "That man doesn't deserve life itself!"  
  
Madison knew who "that man" was. Eriol was very strong on his hatetred of her   
father. She knew that whenever anyone asked about him,Eriol punch them right   
between the eyes and shout"That man does NOT exist!" and drag her off.   
  
Eriol realized he thought out loud and gigled slightly at Madison's look and   
whispered"Sorry,Madison-chan."  
  
Oh it was a sin to have her,but he did. And no one is free from sin,anyways.  
  
Hey now  
All you sinners  
Put your lights on  
Put your lights on  
  
They radio chimed on to the all rock-nonstop station Eriol had turned on. This   
was Madison and his song. They chimed in,Eriol on the Electric and Madison on   
the Acustic. One thier hobbies was to play instruments and harmonize together.   
It was something they taught eachother. It was fun,if it was only air-playing.   
  
Hey now  
All you lovers  
Put your lights on  
Put your lights on  
  
They laughed a little,and woke Li up from his nap. "Eriol,what the Hell are you   
laughing about on THIS night!!!!!!? Why'd ya wake me up??!! GAKI BAKA!!!!!!!!"   
He looked up and saw Madison's erie luminecense as her spirit hung there and   
glared daggers at him. Li gulped and sunk into his seat,too scared of what   
pissed off soul could do.  
  
Hey now  
All you killers  
Put your lights on  
Put your lights on  
  
All Eriol could do was laugh harder. For some reason,even though he loved Li,he   
fund it amussing to witness him squirm. Then he Madison went back to vocals.  
  
Hey now  
All you childeren  
Leave your lights on  
You better  
Leave your lights on  
  
Li joined in,as he saw how it seemed to make the other two happy. He and Sakura   
and Meilin used to argue about thier musical style. Sakura would complain when   
she'd stop at Li and Meilin's place and they'd be sitting around,Li practicing   
the drums his Yelan got him three years ago for Christmas(a.n. I know I said Li   
and Meilin aren't Christian in earlier chapters,but they can still get the   
gifts,can't they),and Meilin on the bass Yelan got her,screaming ALAP to   
probally ever Slayer album made,even possibly the demo tapes(talk about a   
fetish),and when Meilin'd stop by,she'd yell at Sakura for playing BSB or 98   
Degrees. {Well,maybe I should lighten up,Sakura told me to.}  
  
Li"Cause there's a monster  
Livin under my bed  
Whispering in my ear"  
  
Eriol"There's an angel  
With a hand on my head  
She say I got nothin to"  
  
Both"There's a darkness  
Livin deep in my soul  
Still got a purpose to serve  
  
Madison"So let your light shine  
Deep into my home  
God don't let me loose my nerve  
Don't let me loose my nerve"  
  
A soft smile crept over Li as the lyrics of hopr started to let him relax and   
set aside his fears. Eriol just bobbed his head in a very light bang as that   
wicked solo started,and Li realized that even if it wasn't Meilin he was jamming   
with,it was still fun. He realized that Meilin was thier,too,invisible,unlike   
Madison,but stand viguol(Sp.) nonetheless. He knew now how much it all ment to   
him now. all the maoney and shit in the world couldn't replace the love he and   
everyone he new and held close had in them.  
  
Madison"Hey now  
Hey now  
Who-oh,hey now  
Hey now   
Hey now  
Hey now"  
  
All"Hey now  
All you sinners  
Put your lights on  
Put your lights on  
  
Hey now  
All you childeren  
Leave your lights on  
You better  
Leave your lights on"  
  
Li"Cause there's a monster  
Livin under my bed  
Whispering in my ear"  
  
Eriol"There's an angel  
with a hand on my head  
She say I got nothin to fear"  
  
Li and Eriol"She says"  
  
Madison"Whooo-ahha  
Hey lala  
You gonna shine like stars  
Whoooo-aohaha  
Hey lala  
You gonna shine like stars  
And then we fade away"  
  
With that Li and Eriol drifted to slumber.  
  
Madison found Meilin and said"I knew you were there the whole time. You want to   
say a final good-bye,too."  
  
Meilin replied"Damn it,Taylor. Keep it down. you'll wake them up. Keep it   
quiet,they can't find out." Meilin thought{Good thing they don't posess   
camcorders in Heaven,Madison would have a field day}  
  
"I heard that!"  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Next morning Eriol woke up to madison staring at him. "Hi,Madison-san."  
  
"Morning,Eriol-kun."  
  
Li,on the other hand,awoke to Meilin lying in his lap,gazing at him. He   
screamed"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh,good-day,Li." Meilin explained how she had been there all night and how she   
and Madison only had 4 minutes left on Earth. Then,in usual Meilin fashion,she   
GLOMPED Li. She shouted out"I'll miss you,Li! I'll miss you ssssoooooo much! I   
don't wanna go,I don't wanna go!!!!! I Don't Wanna Go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
Then,she did something total shocking,somrthing she waited years to do,and   
Frenchied Li all the way to ecstacy(a.n.I have some odd opinion on exactly what   
a diembodied spirit can do,and they can do anything a living person can do,only   
BETTER).  
  
Li flushed redder that a beat boiled in human blood and soaked over night in a   
gallon othe ketchup. He asked"How did you do that?"  
  
"Oh,I can do anything you can. And I learned that one from Lucifer. You can only   
learn a French kiss from a French man."  
  
"Tell lucifer we said 'Hi' and we miss him already," said Eriol.  
  
Meilin and Madison chimed"Okay,we will,"before disappearing.  
  
  
  
  
Finito Musulini!!!!!!!!1  
  
  
Submit Review  
Report Possible Abuse  
Add Story to Favorites  
Add Author to Favorites  
Add Author to Author Alert  
  
1. the dance  
2. black  
3. Schism  
4. Just another rainy night  
5. Put your lights on 


	5. put your lights on

Just In | Directory | Columns | Ad Blocker | Dictionary   
[ Find ] Log In | Register   
Menu  
- Help  
- TOS  
- Credits  
- Privacy  
  
  
  
  
Fanfic » Anime » Card Captor Sakura » The Dancefont   
size: (+) : (-)  
  
Author: micheal dark  
1. the dance  
2. black  
3. Schism  
4. Just another rainy night  
5. Put your lights on  
  
  
PG-13 - English - Angst/Romance - Reviews: 2 - Publish   
date: 12-30-01 - Updated: 12-30-01 storyid: 521110  
  
  
7/22/01  
  
Disclaimer:Here it is,FINAL chapter(not to the song I originally planned,though   
*_*;;)! Sorry,but if you'd like,suggest a sequal or something,I'm constantly   
checking replies^_~. Thanks to all the others who have inspired me,Sakura and   
Wen Eve especial! Wen,I love you ficcies SSSSSSSSOOOOOOO   
MMMMMMUUUCCCCCHHHHH!!!!! I'M SO Glad that I INSPIRE YOU!!!!!!*glomppies Wen*  
  
Wen"That's great. I'm glad too,since no one elsre has the CURTESY to try and   
give me suggestions. But,Mike,you choking me*gasps*(Sorry,Wen,if I offended you   
there)."  
  
Me"OOOOOOOPPPPSSSSSS!!!!!!!! Well,let's see here,Oh Yeah! Song is property of   
Santana(God bless),and Eric "Everlast" Schrody(that's his real honesdt to god   
name). So,without further yado  
  
  
Put Your Lights On  
  
Eriol turned his and stared straight into Madison's big,Royal Blue Voilet eyes,a   
sad and worried expression paint on them. Eriol was paralyzed with fear. Not   
fear of what he saw being unexplainable,bizzare,or of-the-sort,but of what to   
tell someone who is sssooo horribly pained. That fear you get when your pal is   
down,but you don't know if they'll resent you advice,that petrifying feeling in   
the pit of your gut.  
  
Madison finally broke the silence and said"Hi,hun,been awhile,hasn't it",in the   
most hum-drum and grungy(a.n. I just had to say that,as grunge is my fave   
music-as if the Queensryche,Tool,and Pearl Jam didn't give it away)tone   
imaginable. She looked into his eyes,and thier sad and lost stares met in a   
moment of need and longing.  
  
Eriol looked into the eyes of his angle,expossed to him as was in his dreams. It   
was wrong,he didn't deserve this lovely God-send. No man did,not even Jesus   
himself deserved her. Her father especial. He didn't deserve this beau his   
daughter turned into,but she also didn't deserve to grow up without a dad like   
she had. "That man doesn't deserve life itself!"  
  
Madison knew who "that man" was. Eriol was very strong on his hatetred of her   
father. She knew that whenever anyone asked about him,Eriol punch them right   
between the eyes and shout"That man does NOT exist!" and drag her off.   
  
Eriol realized he thought out loud and gigled slightly at Madison's look and   
whispered"Sorry,Madison-chan."  
  
Oh it was a sin to have her,but he did. And no one is free from sin,anyways.  
  
Hey now  
All you sinners  
Put your lights on  
Put your lights on  
  
They radio chimed on to the all rock-nonstop station Eriol had turned on. This   
was Madison and his song. They chimed in,Eriol on the Electric and Madison on   
the Acustic. One thier hobbies was to play instruments and harmonize together.   
It was something they taught eachother. It was fun,if it was only air-playing.   
  
Hey now  
All you lovers  
Put your lights on  
Put your lights on  
  
They laughed a little,and woke Li up from his nap. "Eriol,what the Hell are you   
laughing about on THIS night!!!!!!? Why'd ya wake me up??!! GAKI BAKA!!!!!!!!"   
He looked up and saw Madison's erie luminecense as her spirit hung there and   
glared daggers at him. Li gulped and sunk into his seat,too scared of what   
pissed off soul could do.  
  
Hey now  
All you killers  
Put your lights on  
Put your lights on  
  
All Eriol could do was laugh harder. For some reason,even though he loved Li,he   
fund it amussing to witness him squirm. Then he Madison went back to vocals.  
  
Hey now  
All you childeren  
Leave your lights on  
You better  
Leave your lights on  
  
Li joined in,as he saw how it seemed to make the other two happy. He and Sakura   
and Meilin used to argue about thier musical style. Sakura would complain when   
she'd stop at Li and Meilin's place and they'd be sitting around,Li practicing   
the drums his Yelan got him three years ago for Christmas(a.n. I know I said Li   
and Meilin aren't Christian in earlier chapters,but they can still get the   
gifts,can't they),and Meilin on the bass Yelan got her,screaming ALAP to   
probally ever Slayer album made,even possibly the demo tapes(talk about a   
fetish),and when Meilin'd stop by,she'd yell at Sakura for playing BSB or 98   
Degrees. {Well,maybe I should lighten up,Sakura told me to.}  
  
Li"Cause there's a monster  
Livin under my bed  
Whispering in my ear"  
  
Eriol"There's an angel  
With a hand on my head  
She say I got nothin to"  
  
Both"There's a darkness  
Livin deep in my soul  
Still got a purpose to serve  
  
Madison"So let your light shine  
Deep into my home  
God don't let me loose my nerve  
Don't let me loose my nerve"  
  
A soft smile crept over Li as the lyrics of hopr started to let him relax and   
set aside his fears. Eriol just bobbed his head in a very light bang as that   
wicked solo started,and Li realized that even if it wasn't Meilin he was jamming   
with,it was still fun. He realized that Meilin was thier,too,invisible,unlike   
Madison,but stand viguol(Sp.) nonetheless. He knew now how much it all ment to   
him now. all the maoney and shit in the world couldn't replace the love he and   
everyone he new and held close had in them.  
  
Madison"Hey now  
Hey now  
Who-oh,hey now  
Hey now   
Hey now  
Hey now"  
  
All"Hey now  
All you sinners  
Put your lights on  
Put your lights on  
  
Hey now  
All you childeren  
Leave your lights on  
You better  
Leave your lights on"  
  
Li"Cause there's a monster  
Livin under my bed  
Whispering in my ear"  
  
Eriol"There's an angel  
with a hand on my head  
She say I got nothin to fear"  
  
Li and Eriol"She says"  
  
Madison"Whooo-ahha  
Hey lala  
You gonna shine like stars  
Whoooo-aohaha  
Hey lala  
You gonna shine like stars  
And then we fade away"  
  
With that Li and Eriol drifted to slumber.  
  
Madison found Meilin and said"I knew you were there the whole time. You want to   
say a final good-bye,too."  
  
Meilin replied"Damn it,Taylor. Keep it down. you'll wake them up. Keep it   
quiet,they can't find out." Meilin thought{Good thing they don't posess   
camcorders in Heaven,Madison would have a field day}  
  
"I heard that!"  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Next morning Eriol woke up to madison staring at him. "Hi,Madison-san."  
  
"Morning,Eriol-kun."  
  
Li,on the other hand,awoke to Meilin lying in his lap,gazing at him. He   
screamed"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh,good-day,Li." Meilin explained how she had been there all night and how she   
and Madison only had 4 minutes left on Earth. Then,in usual Meilin fashion,she   
GLOMPED Li. She shouted out"I'll miss you,Li! I'll miss you ssssoooooo much! I   
don't wanna go,I don't wanna go!!!!! I Don't Wanna Go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
Then,she did something total shocking,somrthing she waited years to do,and   
Frenchied Li all the way to ecstacy(a.n.I have some odd opinion on exactly what   
a diembodied spirit can do,and they can do anything a living person can do,only   
BETTER).  
  
Li flushed redder that a beat boiled in human blood and soaked over night in a   
gallon othe ketchup. He asked"How did you do that?"  
  
"Oh,I can do anything you can. And I learned that one from Lucifer. You can only   
learn a French kiss from a French man."  
  
"Tell lucifer we said 'Hi' and we miss him already," said Eriol.  
  
Meilin and Madison chimed"Okay,we will,"before disappearing.  
  
  
  
  
Finito Musulini!!!!!!!!1  
  
  
Submit Review  
Report Possible Abuse  
Add Story to Favorites  
Add Author to Favorites  
Add Author to Author Alert  
  
1. the dance  
2. black  
3. Schism  
4. Just another rainy night  
5. Put your lights on 


End file.
